


A moment for you and me

by Perlmutt



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Music, Christmas Tree, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slow Dancing, SteveTonyXmas, Stony Bingo, Superhusbands, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Christmas Sweater, Ugly Sweaters, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perlmutt/pseuds/Perlmutt
Summary: Tony and Steve spend Christmas together and enjoy the moment when the world around them becomes quiet.Oh, and Steve persuaded Tony to wear the Christmas sweater he got him.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	A moment for you and me

**Author's Note:**

> For my "Ugly Christmas Sweaters" square on the Bingo card on twitter. #SteveTonyXmas  
> I'm not sure if I'll even manage to write more than this short story for the Bingo, because work and family is a lot at the moment. Still, whoever reads this: Thank you so much for dropping by, I hope you enjoy this little piece of romance. It would be really kind if you'd let me know if I can improve something or if you liked it.
> 
> Pls note: not beta'ed, english is not my mother language, but I'm doing my best to avoid errors! <3

"It's itchy."

"It's wool."

It was dark outside. The moon was hidden behind thick clouds, heavy with snow. A while ago it had started snowing and New York was now covered under a thin sugary layer. Everything seemed to slow down, the traffic was only a dull noise in the background, the people's chattering became rapt whispering filled with anticipation and everyone hurried to get home to their families and beloved. Dark were the windows of the Stark Tower, except for one. The fairy lights inside in the room on the Christmas tree bathed everything within their reach in a soft golden glo. Blurred shadows danced on the walls in sync with the slowly moving bodies.

"The color is horrible."

"It accentuates your eyes."

In the background was a slow song playing on an old fashioned record player. Its soft tunes were floating in the air, embracing the gentle moves of the closely dancing couple in front of the red, blue, silver and gold decorated Christmas tree. The quiet piano and background guitar were accompanied by the silent tapping of sock clad feet on the floor. The crackling of the digital fire on the large flat screen TV on the wall next to the scenery was a stark contrast to the sultry voice of the singer. If you cocked your ear you could hear the quiet hum of the taller figure to the lyrics of the song.

"The motive is horrible.

"It's festive."

A heavenly scent of freshly baked gingerbread and Christmas cookies hung in the air and was mixed with the fresh, cool fragrance of the dark green tree. Faintly in the background lingered the rich smell of meat, potatoes and expensive red wine. The mixture of food, forest and home was heady and addictive. But the most enticing fragrance came from the man in his arms. Dark chocolate, whiskey and something that was entirely his natural scent. It was the scent Steve wanted to wake up to for the rest of his life. It filled his nose with the aroma of happiness, love and wholeness. Before he knew this special fragrance, he was constantly searching, even though he didn't know what exactly he was looking for. Something had been missing, its absence had bee a deep and constant ache low in his belly, bubbling to the surface in those quiet moments when his hectic life had slowed down and his mind wandered off.

"This is so cheesy."

"I think the word you were looking for was romantic."

Steve pressed his nose and cheek into the dark curls. Heavy laid the head of the inventor on his chest, but he wouldn't want to have it any other way. Even through the warm clothes he felt the warm puffs of air on his collarbone and the tickling of long eyelashes on the sensitive skin of this neck sent tingling shivers down his spine. His hand was splayed over the small of Tony's back, holding him close and under his palm he felt the warmth of the others skin seeping through the fabric. Steve held their outstretched hands close to them. Caressing Tony's knuckles with his thumb, he smiled into the dark strands when he felt Tony gently squeezing his hand in return. The shorter man's hand on his shoulder was holding him tightly, grounding him and Steve was thankful for that, because he was sure if there wasn't its steady pressure he'd be floating in the air of sheer happiness. Their bodies fit together perfectly as they continued to sway together to the music in the background. The moment they touched each other they clicked into place, like those odd shaped pieces of a puzzle, that were important, necessary to see the full picture.

“I hate it.”

“No. No, you don't.”

A grin stretched Steve's lips and he felt Tony's pout against his chest. He nuzzled the top of Tony's head and held him a tad more closely for the remainder of their dance. When the song came quietly to an end, Steve pulled back slightly to look into those deep brown eyes and count the golden specks in Tony's eyes. A few heartbeats passed while he was content to just watch. The long eyelashes, the small crease on Tony's forehead when he lifted one eyebrow, the quirk of his mouth as he tried to stop himself from grinning like an idiot because of Steve's staring, the curls in his neck. And everything was illuminated by the golden glow of the Christmas tree. Burning the image into his memory, the soldier was already planning to draw this peaceful scenery later. From the corner of his eyes he caught sight of the shimmering gold band on Tony's finger and couldn't suppress the smile that threatened to split his face in half. Warmth was bubbling in his chest and gently he let go of Tony's hand to cup the side of his face. The stubble of the inventor's goatee scratched lightly over his cheek when the soldier leaned in and brushed his lips gently over the smaller man's. It was soft, like a feather or a butterfly's wings and Steve's heart was beating loud enough that he was sure Tony would be able to hear it. When they separated again, their foreheads met softly and Steve felt Tony's other hand gently laying on his chest between them. They were still swaying together, even though the music had already stopped.

“I still hate the sweater. It's ugly.” Tony mock pouted.

“It's tradition.” Steve grinned and pecked the brunet's bottom lip teasingly before his gaze softened once again and a lovestruck expression his eyes conquered. “Merry Christmas, Tony. I love you.”

Tony blinked at him for a second and then the same fond look appeared on his face. “Merry Christmas, Steve. And I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!


End file.
